


SPN Coda 14x20 - "Moriah"

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 14 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Death, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: So, this season finale was one of the best of the show for me and I'm very excited for Season 15. This show has been super important to me and I can say that it saved my life a lot of times, getting me out of the pit that I usually put myself in and I'm very grateful for all of it.This coda took a turn I didn't expect with a sad ending but I liked it so I decided to leave it that way. I hope you all like it too.The amazingMarianbeta'ed for me, being the awesome person she always is.





	SPN Coda 14x20 - "Moriah"

**Author's Note:**

> So, this season finale was one of the best of the show for me and I'm very excited for Season 15. This show has been super important to me and I can say that it saved my life a lot of times, getting me out of the pit that I usually put myself in and I'm very grateful for all of it.  
> This coda took a turn I didn't expect with a sad ending but I liked it so I decided to leave it that way. I hope you all like it too.  
> The amazing [ Marian ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter) beta'ed for me, being the awesome person she always is.

 

When Castiel sees Dean standing there, with the gun Chuck gave them in his hand, he just wants to go to the hunter, shake sense into him, and show him that he doesn’t need to do that.

Dean never believed in destiny nor that there’s only one way to do things; why isn’t he looking for other ways to save Jack? Why is he just accepting what Chuck says, without questioning? That is not like him, he's the one who always questions things, who believes in finding a better way, who never gives up on who he loves.

Castiel can’t put up with that, he can’t let Dean kill Jack and himself in the process; Cas can’t afford to lose Jack nor Dean, he loves both of them too much to let Dean use that gun. He gets up, standing in front of Jack.

Dean just stares at him. “Cas, step aside.”

Cas doesn't move. “Dean,” Cas says emphatically.

“Step aside!”

Cas turns his head to Jack. “Jack, go! Run.” He turns to look at Dean again.

Jack stands up, looking into Cas’ eyes. “I can’t.”

Cas looks at him again. “You have to.”

“I won’t run anymore.” Jack waves his hand, his eyes shining, making Castiel fly away. The angel feels all his body complain when he hits the ground, the impact making him feel sparks of pain.

Jack looks at Dean, taking a few steps closer to the hunter. “You’re not gonna lock me up again, are you?”

“No.” Dean raises the gun and points it at Jack, showing no emotions on his face.

Jack simply kneels. Dean's eyes widen at that but he walks closer to Jack, keeping his aim steady. Castiel turns to face them, fear and anger running through his veins; fear for Jack, who didn't leave when he could and anger at Dean for what he’s about to do. Castiel hears an engine getting closer and then Sam screaming Dean’s name.

Jack stares at Dean, a soft expression on his face like he’s not about to get killed by one of the men he looks up to the most . “I understand.” Dean’s finger trembles over the trigger. “I know what I’ve done.”

Sam keeps screaming Dean’s name. Dean turns to Sam, “Stand back, Sam!” Dean’s hands shake almost imperceptible. Chuck appears beside Sam.

Jack keeps his eyes on Dean and then looks at the barrel of the gun, “And you were right, all along. I am a monster.”

Dean releases the safety of the gun, the noise echoing throughout the cemetery. His hand is still unsteady, while Jack takes his eyes from the barrel and meet Dean’s, making all the hunter's courage break and turn to shatters. Dean lowers the gun, putting the safety back on and throwing it away. Castiel lets a sigh of relief and finally finds energy enough to stand up and walk towards them.

“No, pick it up,” Chuck says, walking to Dean. “Pick it up.” He points at the gun.

Dean turns to Chuck. “What the hell, Chuck?”

Chuck cuts him, “This is not how the story is supposed to end.”

Castiel looks at God, distrust on his face. “The story?”

Chuck stammers, “Look, the, the gathering storm, the gun, the, the father killing his own son. This is Abraham and Isaac. This is epic!”

Dean looks at Chuck, confused. “Wait, what are you saying?”

“He’s saying he’s been playing us.” Sam looks at Chuck. Chuck scoffs. “This whole time.”

Chuck gives a nervous smile. “Come on.”

“Our entire lives. Mom, Dad, everything. This is all you because you wrote it all, right? Because, because what?” Sam’s voice keeps getting angrier, Dean, Cas, and Jack look at Chuck, mistrust on their faces, and Chuck just shakes his head. “Because we are your favorite show, because we are part of your story?”

Chuck turns to Dean. “Dean, no offense, but your brother is stupid and crazy." He points at Jack. "And that kid is still dangerous so pick up the gun. Pick it up! Pull the trigger and I’ll bring her back.” Dean raises his eyes to Chuck. “Your mom.”

Everyone looks at Dean, afraid of what he’ll do. Dean looks at the ground, his lips trembling, and gives a few steps back, getting closer to Sam, “No.” He shakes his head and looks at Chuck. “No. My mom was my hero and I’ll miss her and I will miss her every second of my life but she would not want this. And it’s not like you even really care. ‘Cause Sam’s right. The Apocalypse, the first go-around, the Lucifer and Michael, you knew everything that was going on, so why the games, Chuck, huh? Why don’t you just snap your fingers and end it?!”

“Look, I...” Chuck starts.

Sam cuts him, “And every other bad thing we’ve been killing, been dying over,” Sam scoffs, ”where were you? You were just sitting back and watching us suffer? So we could do this over and over and over again? Fighting, losing people we love? When does it end? Tell me!”

Chuck looks at Dean. “Dean, don’t do this.”

“No, we’re done talking.” Dean looks at Chuck, the muscles on his face tightened. “‘Cause this, this isn’t just a story, it’s our lives! So God or no God, you go to Hell.”

Chuck huffs a laugh, “Have it your way.”

As soon as Chuck snap his fingers, everybody knows something is going to go wrong. Jack starts screaming in pain. They all look at him and see the light burning his eyes off and, along with it, his life.

Castiel doesn’t know what he’s feeling when he sees Jack like that; he feels his heart being crushed inside his chest and dying along with Jack, all his will leaving his body, making him fall to his knees beside the closest thing he could have to a son; the kid he promised he would look out for, give his life for, now only a lifeless body with burned out eyes.

The angel doesn’t pay attention to anything around him so he doesn’t see Chuck throwing Dean against a tombstone and then trying to leave. Sam picks the gun up. “Hey, Chuck!” Chuck turns to him and Sam shoots. At the same time a bullet goes through Chuck’s shoulder, another goes through Sam’s. The hunter falls to the ground, groaning.

Chuck raises his eyes to the sky, an incredulous expression on his face. “Fine! That’s the way you wanna it?” He shakes his hands in front of him. “Story’s over. Welcome to the End.”

Chuck disappears at the same time the sky turns so dark that it’s almost black. Dean stands up and goes to Sam. “Hey, you okay?”

Sam groans, “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

Dean turns to Jack and Cas by his side. “Wait, I thought Chuck said that the gun was the only thing that could…” He waves at Jack, not wanting to finish the phrase.

Cas face is torn between anger and despair. “He’s a writer. Writers lie.”

Castiel doesn’t know what he wants to do, if it's going after Chuck and make him bring Jack back or if it’s crying for his loss. He _feels_ lost, all those feelings new to him; yes, he lost brothers, he lost Sam and Dean uncountable times, and all those losses made him suffer but none made him feel like this, none of them left him empty inside, as if  nothing else will ever matter to him, as if things could never be okay again.

 _Well, at least now I know the Empty will never come for me_ , he thinks bitterly. Nothing will ever make him feel happy after Jack. He can never have the happiness having Jack as a son-like brought him again.

They all start feeling the ground shake beneath them and Castiel stands up, the three of them looking around the cemetery. The ground starts to open, souls passing through the cracks and flying away.

“What the hell is happening?” Dean’s voice sounds scared.

“Souls. They are souls from, from Hell.” Cas looks around, anger starting to take the place where sadness was before.

Cracks open further, making their way to the tombstones, breaking them, rotting bodies starting to leave the underground. The three of them look around, seeing all those bodies emerging. Hundreds of them start to walk towards the three men.

Cas slips his angel blade through his sleeve until it’s on his hands. Dean takes two stakes from the fence near them, giving one to Sam and keeping the other. They make a circle, protecting each other’s backs, getting ready to fight until they kill all of those or until they give their last breath, whichever happens first.

The corpses start attacking them, making it almost impossible for them to attack back with all those things so close to them. Castiel raises the hand that it’s not holding his angel blade and uses his powers to make all the monsters back off so they can actually beat them.

Sam and Dean look at him when the monsters are waved away from them. The three men nod at the same time and each goes in a direction, using their weapons to kill the zombies. They all go for the head, hoping that that’s enough to kill those things.

Castiel swings his blade back and forth, ripping heads along the blade’s way. The monsters that get too close to him, he burns their eyes out with one hand while using his other hand to kill the ones that are further away. One of the zombies scratches his side, making him groan in pain and stab its head.

Dean uses the stake he got to pierce the zombies' heads, sometimes going through two or three, thanks to the size of the stake. He kicks the ones closest to him, buying him some time to kill it. He’s impaling three zombies with the stake, taking it out from their brains, when he feels a sudden pain on his calf, making him scream. He almost loses his balance but catches it before falling to the ground. He looks down and sees a half body, with only the up half of it, sinking its teeth in him. He stabs it with the stake, taking his leg away from it. He starts to take steps back, until he’s pressed against a tree, still swinging his weapon.

Sam keeps his left shoulder as still as he possibly can while fighting all the zombies, not wanting to die from blood loss in the middle of the fight. He does his best to not let the monsters get too close to him, walking in all directions necessary to manage to do it. He loses count of how many he has killed, knowing only that the bodies on the ground keep growing.

The monsters start getting closer to Sam and Castiel, and they start walking backward, trying to escape them, until their backs hit the same tree Dean has his back to. They look at each other, fear in their eyes, not knowing how they’ll be able to get out of there. At least, if they plan to make it out alive.

They all get a firmer grip on their weapons, willing to give everything they’ve got until they die. When the zombies are almost touching them, they all fall to the ground abruptly; Dean, Sam, and Cas look at each other and then around, looking for whatever made them fall like that.

They see a tall figure standing in the middle of the cemetery, with a black overcoat, one hand on her hip and the other holding a sickle. They meet Billie’s eyes, who has a bored expression on her face. “So, I heard you three pissed off God.” She looks around, seeing all those bodies on the ground. “You must have _really_ pissed him off from the look of it.” The three of them stare at Death, their grips still hard on the weapons. She rolls her eyes, “Really? I just saved your lives. What’s with the defensive position?”

Dean slowly lowers his stake. “We were just attacked by freaking zombies, Billie. You get kinda defensive after that. How the hell did you manage to kill all of them?”

Billie raises a brow, “I’m Death, I can kill anything. And they were already dead so not that hard.”

Sam also lowers his weapon, “What happened? How did they all just came back to life?”

Cas looks at him. “The souls. Probably thousands of them got out of Hell and they got into the closest bodies they found.” Castiel moves his eyes to Billie. “He made them attack us, didn’t He?”

Billies nods, “He did say ‘The End’, didn't he? I don’t think he was kidding when he said it.”

Dean sighs, running one hand through his hair, “Great, just freakin’ awesome. How the hell are we supposed to stop all this now?”

Billie raises her hand, “Don’t look at me. I just stopped these ones so you three can find a way to make things back to what they were. No need for ‘thanks’, by the way.”

She disappears and Dean’s lips turn into a thin line. “Son of a bitch! Why is it always us?”

Sam puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “We should get back to the bunker soon. Who knows what else has happened.”

Dean nods and starts to walk, groaning when he puts his weight on his bad leg, “Goddamn it!” He looks at it. “Am I going to turn into a zombie?”

Sam sighs, “Hopefully not. I’ll call Rowena and ask her to go to the bunker. Maybe she can find something for you.”

Cas walks until he’s by the brothers’ side, one hand on his ribs, “Probably for me too. I can’t heal myself.”

Dean scoffs, “Great, just what we needed. If you can’t heal yourself, how do we know it can be healed at all?”

Sam shakes his head, “We don’t know, Dean, but we’ll figure it out. Let’s get to the bunker first and then we will see about that.”

Dean and Cas walk to the car using each other as help, while Sam takes Jack’s body to get it back home. In a silent, natural agreement, they decide Cas and Dean will go in the Impala while Sam will take Jack’s body in Cas’s truck.

Dean takes some gauze from Baby’s trunk, putting it on Castiel’s side, under his shirt after he took off the trench coat and suit jacket, and then some on his leg. Cas gets on the driver’s seat since Dean can’t really use his leg but not wanting to leave Baby and Sam does want to be alone for a while, which makes it easier. They all drive away, leaving all those bodies behind, unaware of some of them beginning to move again.

  
  


Rowena gets to the bunker not long after them. Sam has already lots of books on the table, files on his tablet, looking for anything that may help them.

Castiel bandages Dean’s leg until they find something about that. Dean bandages Castiel after it, cleaning the wound, afraid of how bad it looks; it’s purple and yellow on the edges and the wound itself looks bad, full of pus. If it’s that bad on an angel, how bad is it on him?

Sam and Rowena stay in the library, sharing theories and looking for some kind of spell. After Dean finishes the bandage on Castiel, he leaves the room, going to his bedroom to get a book he left there; or at least that’s the excuse he uses to be able to leave.

Castiel, who knows better, goes right after Dean, wanting to talk to him; it seems like forever since they last talked, really talked, not just fighting as they have been. He doesn’t even knock on the door, knowing Dean won’t answer it; instead, he just stops between the frames, his arms crossed on his chest, looking at Dean, who’s sitting on the bed, head low, shoulders slumped and tears on his eyes.

Dean can feel the angel’s presence in his room so he raises his eyes to him. The light coming from the hallway almost makes Cas look like those drawings of angels; a halo around his head, the light making him look powerful, if it wasn’t for the expression Castiel has or the moment they are in, Dean sure would joke about Cas being all fluffy and asking where his harp is. But Dean doesn’t feel like joking, he doesn’t feel like doing anything, really. He just feels hollow, exhausted.

Castiel walks to the bed, sitting beside Dean. They stay quiet for a while until Cas can’t take it anymore. “Why didn’t you take the shot, Dean? There was nothing stopping you.”

Dean sighs. “I don’t know, Cas. I just,” Dean pauses, and raises his head, staring at Cas’s blue eyes, that are filled with more sadness and hurt than Dean has ever seen Cas, “I couldn’t, not with him like that. He seemed so fine with me shooting at him, like that was the only thing he was expecting from me, and I was expecting that from me as well.” Cas tilts his head, confused at Dean’s words, “I was so sure I would kill him as soon as I had the chance. But I couldn’t, it was like trying to kill Sam or you. He’s family, even after what he did. And I wasn’t lying about mom, she would be pissed at me if I killed him instead of trying to help him and I don’t want to let her down, even if she’s not here.”

Cas puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder, a soft expression on his face. “I’m glad you didn’t do it.”

Dean scoffs, “Yeah, look how good it turned out.”

“But his death isn’t in your hands, Dean. I still believe you were wrong about tricking him so you could lock him up and about not wanting to help him, but you did the right thing when it mattered. Isn’t that what we have always done? Doing the right thing at the last possible moment?”

Dean gives the angel a half smile. “It is. I'm sorry, Cas, about all of this. If I had listened to you, we probably wouldn't be in this mess."

Cas sighs. "Probably not but there's no changing it now."

"I'm so sorry for Jack too. I know how much he meant to you."

"He meant a lot to you too, Dean. Even with everything that happened."

Dean nods. "He did. I don't even know how to start feeling about that, you know? Not again."

"I know what you mean. I don't know what I'm feeling. I have lost people before but nothing like this."

Dean shakes his head, agreeing. "Why all these crap keeps happening to us? I mean, almost eight billion people in this world and we still have to save it. From freakin' zombies of all things.”

Cas smiles. “I thought you were going to love being in the middle of a zombie apocalypse.”

Dean stares at Cas. “Not so much. Not when they are so over our numbers. We would have been killed if Billie hadn’t shown up.”

“I know.” Castiel looks deep into Dean’s eyes. “You know that it’s most than likely that we will die from our wounds, don’t you?”

Dean shrugs, “Yeah, I know. Maybe Billie can bring us back if she needs us to fix all this mess now.” Dean bumps his shoulder slightly against Castiel’s. “But I’m happy that if I actually die, at least I’ll be with you, you know that, right?”

Cas gives him a sad smile. “I can’t say that I’m happy but I feel slightly better knowing that I’ll be with you too, even though we won’t go to the same place.”

Dean raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll go back to the Empty, Dean. That’s where angels go when they die. But you’ll go to Heaven.”

Dean scoffs, “You really think I’m going to Heaven?”

Cas tilts his head. “Why wouldn’t you?”

“You’re kidding me. After everything I did? Not sure Heaven will want me, Cas.”

“Of course it will. You’re a good man, Dean Winchester. You've done more good than bad and you usually try to do the right thing, even if you use a bad way to do it.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I think we all do that.”

Cas nods. “Most likely. At least I won’t have to worry about The Empty coming for me if we die.”

Dean frowns. “Why would it come for you?”

Castiel sighs and lowers his head, not being able to look at those green eyes. “I made a deal with it when we were bringing Jack back. It only let me get Jack’s soul if I accepted the deal.”

Dean closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “And what was the deal?”

“That it would come for me when I let myself be happy. “

“Damn it, Cas. Why didn’t you tell us?”

Cas raises his head, looking at Dean, “Because I knew exactly how you would react and I didn’t want to hear it. I couldn’t let it take Jack to the Empty and I couldn't let you and Sam down, Dean. And we had bigger problems back then. Happiness seemed pretty far away.”

“I won’t let it take you if we die, Cas. I’ll scatter Heaven up, give them the worst guest they have ever had just to take you off the Empty, I don’t care how. I can’t let you go back to that place. Lucifer’s there. “

Castiel gives him a half smile, “I appreciate it, Dean, though I doubt they would let you.”

“I don’t care, they will have to if they want peace. I’ll disturb the Empty myself if I need to. And you know I can be really annoying.”

“I know you can, Dean.” They smile at each other.

They move on the bed until they have their back against the headboard, holding each other, talking until their voices die on their throats. Sam finds them there a few hours later, their bodies getting cold already but their grip on each other strong still, like they held each other tighter when they felt death’s grip on them.

Sam takes his gun and puts one bullet in each of their heads, tears running through his face and sobs coming up his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr as gii-heylittleangel. Let me know your thoughts about the coda and the season finale!


End file.
